Mencari Bintang
by Regulus White Dwarf
Summary: Tugas sekolah hari ini: Mencari bintang-bintang. Untuk #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge. Pairing: Corruptedshipping (Lack-TwoxWhi-Two). Rate K untuk kalimat ilmiah. Fic Corruptedshipping murni Bahasa Indonesia pertama. AstronomyClass!AU


**Halo, Regulus White Dwarf di sini, dan kali ini masih istirahat dari membuat cerita fiksi raksasa itu. Dan sekali lagi, ada panggilan dari Dimensi dan kali ...**

 **JELAS PANGGILANNYA KUTERIMA!**

 **Mengapa kuterima? Terlihat dari nama tantangannya. Lempar Buku Pelajaran. Isinya tentang pelajaran, dan aku suka pelajaran, terutama ...**

 **ASTRONOMI**

 **Dan beruntungnya ada pairing dari fandom yang sedang kuperjuangkan ini (aka Pokemon) yang memiliki benih-benih astronomis. Dan dengan menggabungkan pairing itu dengan pengetahuan astronomi yang kumiliki, jadilah ...**

" _ **Mencari Bintang"**_

 **Pairing: Corruptedshipping (Lack-TwoxWhi-Two)**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **aku tidak punya Pokemon Special. Aku hanya** _ **shipper**_ **dan astronom amatir belaka. Oh, untuk sudut pandang diambil dari sudut pandangnya Lack-Two.**

 **...**

27 September 2016, Sekolah Astronomi Unova.

Aku bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Aku hanya pintar menggoda perempuan, tapi sisanya? Aku hanya orang bodoh.

Aku melihat jam tanganku lagi. Tertulis di sana pukul 14.50. Dalam pikiranku, aku sudah berpikir bahwa 10 menit lagi, kelas akan berakhir. Lalu aku akan berlari bebas dan tidak mempedulikan apapun yang baru saja ada di pikiranku.

 _Namun semuanya berusah sejak pak guru memberikan tugas mendadak._

"Anak-anak, ada tugas tambahan untuk kalian semua. Apkah kalian sudah membaca data-data mengenai rasi bintang?" tanya pak guru. Serentak seisi kelas mengatakan "Sudah!". Ya, semuanya, selain aku.

"Nah, tugas kalian adalah mencari bintang terterang dari 15 rasi bintang yang akan saya sebutkan satu persatu," kata pak guru, dan aku melihat semua murid mempersiapkan catatannya. Aku akhirnya juga ikut-ikutan mempersiapkan catatanku.

"Baiklah, jadi kali ini kalian harus mencari bintang terterang dari rasi bintang berikut ini," dan pak guru menyebut nama rasi bintangnya satu persatu.

"Ursa Minor, Ursa Major, Draco, Auriga, Perseus, Andromeda, Pegasus, Cepheus, Cassiopeia, Piscis Austrinus, Ophiuchus, Hercules, Aquila, Lyra, dan Cygnus," dan pak guru berhenti sejenak untuk bernapas. Aku heran bagaimana bisa pak guru bisa menghapal nama-nama rasi bintang itu yang saking banyaknya sampai aku bingung bagaimana cara menghapalkannya.

"Kalian memiliki waktu sampai besok tanggal 30 September. Persiapkan sebaik-baiknya untuk tugas pertama kalian di kelas ini. Ini tugas dua orang sekelompok, dan sistemnya bebas, kecuali untuk Lack-Two,"

Aku langsung kaget, Dari semua orang mengapa pak guru menyebut namaku?

"Lack-Two akan kupasangkan dengan Whi-Two," kata pak guru. Dan kontan saja, semua orang di dalam kelas itu, termasuk aku sendiri, kaget. Siapa yang tidak kenal Whi-Two? Ya, Whi-Two, ahlinya perbintangan, ahli astronomi. Mengapa pak guru memasangkanku yang bodoh ini dengan sang master?

"Pak, mengapa bapak memasangkanku dengannya?" tanya Whi-Two tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia paham apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kalian akan tahu nanti pada saat kalian melakukan pengamatan. Baiklah, waktunya habis, silakan persiapkan segalanya untuk pengamatan. Selamat sore, semuanya," kata pak guru, lalu kami balas dengan ucapan yang sama. Aku masih melihat ke arah Whi-Two yang masih bingung dengan alasan pak guru tadi.

 _Tapi ya sudah, tinggal tunggu sampai saat pengamatan._

"Lack-Two," panggil seseorang dari sampingku. Eh? Sejak kapan Whi-Two sudah ada di sampingku sekarang?

"I-iya?" tanyaku, agak kaget. Whi-Two memasang wajah seriusnya kali ini.

"Kalau cuacanya bagus, kita bisa mengamat malam ini," katanya. Lalu dia langsung pergi. Memang begitu dia. Entah mengapa dia lebih suka menyediri dan kembali ke buku-bukunya. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan Cheren yang sama cerdasnya, dia lebih dingin. Ya, lebih baik ikuti apa maunya untuk kali ini, daripada aku dapat masalah.

...

27 September 2016, 17.22, rumahku.

Namun ternyata aku dapat masalah lain. Ternyata awan tebal menutupi langit Unova. Aku tahu karena baru saja aku ditelepon Whi-Two, katanya, dari aplikasi cuaca miliknya, malam nanti akan sangat berawan.

"Jadi, kita tunda besok. Bagaimana?" tanya Whi-Two.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku ikut perintahmu," kataku. Kemudian, aku baru menyadari apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Lack-Two, itu seperti bukan kau. Biasanya kau yang memimpin namun sekarang kau menyuruhku memimpin," kata Whi-Two.

"Ya ... kau ahlinya, dan aku harus belajar dari ahlinya," kataku, sedikit menggoda.

"Ingat saja, jangan menggodaku saat kita mengamat," kata Whi-Two.

"Oke, oke, tenang saja, Whi-Two," kataku. Ya, tipikal Whi-Two. Lalu aku melihat awan yang menyelimuti langit Unova yang cukup tebal. Aku sempat berpikir tentang betapa sulitnya pengamat seperti Whi-Two kalau cuacanya seperti ini, ditambah ini adalah awal musim gugur, pasti anginnya cukup kencang.

Aku menutup mataku, berharap langitnya cerah besok.

...

28 September 2016, Sekolah Astronomi Unova, 12.00

Aku makan siang di kantin, dan tidak seperti biasanya, aku memakan makanan bekalku sendiri. Biasanya aku makan jajanan yang kubeli, tapi entah mengapa dari kemarin aku tidak ingin jajan, terutama setelah merasakan sulitnya Whi-Two mengamati langit yang terus berubah.

Bahkan sekarang aku hanya memandang makananku saja.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang masuk di pikiranku. Sebuah, entah apa namanya, _insight_ , wangsit, pertanda, entahlah. Tapi intinya satu.

'Aku harus belajar semuanya dari Whi-Two!' dan akhirnya aku bertekad untuk membantu Whi-Two sebisaku dalam menyelesaikan tugas ini.

...

28 September 2016, 20.00, rumahnya Whi-Two.

"Eh, Lack-Two? Mengapa datang tiba-tiba?" tanya Whi-Two setelah membuka pintu yang baru saja kuketuk. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau ada orang datang tanpa memberi kabar?

Tapi aku punya alasan kuat untuk itu.

"Whi-Two, ayo kita mengamat bersama, belajar bersama, menjadi hebat bersama," kataku dengan yakin dan serius, seserius diriku saat bekerja di kepolisian.

Whi-Two terlihat diam saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Lalu aku menambahkan kata-kataku.

"Aku tidak akan menggodamu kali ini. Aku ingin belajar," kataku. Lalu pada akhirnya Whi-Two mengeluarkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin belajar, tolong bantu aku membawakan beberapa alat-alatku ke Entralink," kata Whi-Two.

"Entralink?" tanyaku.

"Ya, di sana luas pandangan langitnya, dan untunglah cuacanya bagus, jadi kita bisa leluasa mencari bintang yang kita cari," kata Whi-Two, aku mengangguk. Dan akhirnya kami mempersiapkan peralatan kami dan bersiap menuju Entralink.

...

"Ahh, akhirnya sampai," kata Whi-Two. Setelah dia melihat langit sekitar Entralink, dia mulai memasang teleskopnya. Ya, bisa dikatakan teleskopnya canggih dengan pengendali jarak jauh dan dengan banyak benda tabung kecil di wadah khusus, Whi-Two memilih satu dan memasangnya di teleskopnya.

"Whi-Two, apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk tabung yang baru saja dia pasang itu.

"Itu adalah _eyepiece_ , lensa yang berada di dekat mata, dalam bahasa fisikanya, lensa okuler," kata Whi-Two.

"Yang di ujung lain itu, adalah lensa obyektifnya. Agar bisa pas terlihat, fokus lensa obyektif dan _eyepiece_ harus segaris dan dipertemukan di satu titik. Perbesarannya adalah perbandingan fokus lensa obyektif dan _eyepiece_ ," lanjut Whi-Two sambil mempersiapkan bagian akhir dari teleskopnya, termasuk menghubungkannya dengan laptopnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya teleskopnya siap pakai. Aku bisa mendengar mesin penggerak teleskopnya yang mulai berfungsi. Dan akhirnya Whi-Two memberikanku lembaran data yang dia tulis sendiri, sepertinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku melihat tulisannya dan mendapati yang dia tulis adalah nama rasi bintang target dan bintang terterangnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Oke, nanti kau menyebutkan bintangnya apa, akan kuarahkan teleskopnya secara otomatis," kata Whi-Two. Aku mengangguk. Astrodex adalah _database_ benda langit yang sudah terpasang pada teleskop Whi-Two, yang terkoneksi ke laptopnya. Akhirnya, kami siap untuk mencari bintang-bintang.

"Oke, Whi-Two, yang pertama tadi, Ursa Minor, dengan bintang terterangnya, Polaris," kataku. Dan kemudian, Whi-Two menekan posisi koordinat dimana Polaris berada, dan teleskopnya langsung bergerak menuju Polaris. Kemudian, di Astrodex Whi-Two, muncul keterangan singkat mengenai Polaris.

 _ **Polaris, Alpha Ursae Minoris, adalah bintang terterang dari rasi bintang Ursa Minor dan yang paling terang ke-45 di langit malam dengan magnitudo semu 1,98. Posisinya yang dekat dengan kutub utara langit membuatnya menjadi Bintang Kutub Utara saat ini.**_

 _ **Polaris adalah bintang multipel, terdiri dari bintang utama, Alpha Ursae Minoris Aa, bintang superraksasa, dua pendamping kecilnya,**_ _ **Alpha Ursae Minoris Ab dan B, dan dua pendamping jauh, Alpha Ursae Minoris C dan D. Alpha Ursae Minoris B ditemukan oleh William Herschel pada tahun 1780.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Polaris adalah sekitar 434 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan gambar Polaris dari teleskop Whi-Two muncul di layar laptopnya.

"Oke, yang pertama sudah. Bersiap untuk yang kedua," kata Whi-Two.

"Oke, Ursa Major, dengan bintang terterangnya, Alioth," kemudian mesin teleskop menggerakkan teleskopnya ke arah Alioth, dan muncul lagi data mengenai bintang itu di Astrodex.

 _ **Alioth, Epsilon Ursae Majoris, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Ursa Major dan bintang terterang ke-31 di langit dengan magnitudo semu 1,76.**_

 _ **Dalam penggambaran rasi bintang, Alioth berada di bagian ekor yang paling dekat dengan tubuh sang beruang. Dia juga gagang dari asterisma Gayung Besar. Bintang ini dipakai dalam navigasi langit karena dia adalah satu dari 57 bintang navigasi.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Alioth adalah sekitar 82,6 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan foto Alioth muncul di layar. Waktunya untuk bintang ketiga.

"Bintang ketiga, dari Draco, Eltanin," kataku. Whi-Two mengatur posisi teleskopnya lagi dan akhirnya sampai ke tujuannya, Eltanin.

 _ **Eltanin, Gamma Draconis, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Draco dengan magnitudo semu 2,4.**_

 _ **Di daerah utara Kalos, bintang ini akan terlihat hampir tepat di atas kepala, karena itulah, di sana, bintang ini disebut Bintang Zenit. Bintang ini adalah bintang yang membantu para ilmuwan dalam membuktikan teori Heliosentris.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Eltanin adalah sekitar 154,3 tahun cahaya.**_

Kemudian foto dari Eltanin muncul di layar.

"Oke, ini sudah yang ketiga. Yang keempat, Auriga dengan bintang terterangnya, Capella," kataku. Whi-Two mengatur teleskopnya lagi, dan sekarang, menuju Capella.

 _ **Capella, Alpha Aurigae, adalah bintang terterang di Auriga, terterang ketiga di langit utara, dan yang keenam di langit malam, dengan magnitudo semu 0,08.**_

 _ **Capella adalah sistem empat bintang. Bagian pusat terdiri dari Alpha Aurigae Aa dan Alpha Aurigae Ab, dua buah bintang kuning raksasa. Bagian lainnya terdiri dari dua bintang katai merah, adalah Alpha Aurigae H dan L.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Capella adalah sekitar 42,8 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan foto Capella terpotret.

"Yang kelima, rasi bintang Perseus dengan bintang terterangnya, Mirfak," kataku, dan Whi-Two mengatur lagi teleskopnya.

 _ **Mirfak, Alpha Persei, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Perseus dengan magnitudo semu 1,8.**_

 _ **Bintang ini adalah bintang yang tidak pernah terbenam di Unova. Jika dilihat dengan teleskop, akan terlihat kumpulan bintang di dekatnya yang bernama Kluster Alpha Persei atau Melotte 20. Mirfak adalah bintang putih kekuningan superraksasa.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Mirfak adalah sekitar 510 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan Mirfak berhasil terfoto. Dan saat aku membaca catatan berikutnya, aku heran.

"Whi-Two, bukankah Andromeda adalah putri yang diselamatkan Perseus?" tanyaku. Whi-Two lalu mendekatiku.

"Ya, begitulah. Perseus, Andromeda, Pegasus, Cepheus, Cassiopeia, mereka berlima memang terinspirasi dari kisah heroik Perseus saat menyelamatkan Andromeda yang diikat di tebing pantai untuk dijadikan tumbal untuk Cetus. Ceritanya panjang nanti. Akan kuceritakan kalau kita sudah selesai. Berikutnya apa?" kata Whi-Two sambil melihat hasil Astrodex dan gambar-gambarnya.

"Andromeda, dengan bintang terterangnya, Alpheratz," kataku. Whi-Two kembali ke teleskopnya dan mengatur posisinya menuju bintang di rasi bintang Andromeda, Alpheratz.

 _ **Alpheratz, Alpha Andromedae, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Andromeda dengan magnitudo semu 2,06.**_

 _ **Dia adalah bintang biner, dengan Alpha Andromedae A adalah bintang biru keputihan subraksasa dan Alpha Andromedae B adalah bintang putih deret utama. Alpheratz masuk dalam asterisma Persegi Besar Pegasus.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Alpheratz adalah sekitar 97 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan Alpheratz terpotret. Selanjutnya, hmmm ...

"Pegasus, dengan bintang terterangnya, Enif," kataku. Karena posisinya tidak terlalu jauh, Whi-Two menggerakan teleskopnya dengan waktu singkat.

 _ **Enif, Epsilon Pegasi, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Pegasus dengan magnitudo semu 2,4**_

 _ **Enif adalah bintang jingga superraksasa. Nama Enif diambil dari bahasa Arab yang berarti "hidung", yang mempresentasikan posisi bintang ini di rasi bintang Pegasus.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Enif adalah sekitar 690 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan Enif berhasil dipotret. Aku siap untuk yang berikutnya.

"Rasi bintang Cepheus, bintang terterangnya, Alderamin," kataku.

"Sudah sampai Cepheus ya? Baiklah, sudah setengahnya ternyata," kata Whi-Two. Dan Whi-Twi mengatur teleskopnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita intirahat dulu?" tanya Whi-Two.

"Boleh juga. Nanti aku boleh mencobanya tidak?" tanyaku. Whi-Two tersenyum.

"Boleh," kata Whi-Two, dan pengaturannya selesai.

 _ **Alderamin, Alpha Cephei, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Cepheus dengan magnitudo semu 2,51.**_

 _ **Namanya diambil dari bahasa Arab yang berarti "tangan kanan", karena diambil dari posisinya terhadap gambaran imajiner dari Cepheus di langit.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Alderamin adalah sekitar 49 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan Alderamin terpotret. Dakhirnya waktunya kami berdua untuk istirahat sejenak. Whi-Two duduk di sampingku sambil melihat lagi hasil fotonya. Dan inilah saatnya aku bertanya tentang beberapa hal.

"Whi-Two, aku bole tanya?" tanyaku. Whi-Two mengangguk.

"Aku masih bingung dengan magnitudo semu. Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanyaku. Masih sambil mengecek gambarnya, Whi-Two menjelaskannya padaku.

"Magnitudo semu adalah tingkat kecerahan bintang kalau dilihat dari Bumi dari jarak asli bintang itu ke Bumi. Lawan katanya adalah magnitudo mutlak, dimana tingkat kecerahannya dilihat dari posisi tertentu dari Bumi, yang dalam kasus ini, 10 parsek atau 32,6 tahun cahaya," kata Whi-Two.

"Nah, tahun cahaya itu apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"1 tahun cahaya adalah jarak yang ditempuh cahaya sekama satu tahun Bumi. Kecepatan cahaya adalah 299.792.458 meter per detik, kalikan dengan 3.600, 24, dan 365,25, maka hasilnya adalah .580.800 meter atau sering disingkat untuk kepraktisan menjadi 10 kuadriliun meter atau 10 triliun kilimeter," kata Whi-Two. Aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku lebar-lebar melihat angka sebanyak itu dan Whi-Two menghapalnya di luar kepala.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi oengamatannya? Kurang 7 bintang lagi," kata Whi-Two. Aku mengangguk. Dan Whi-Two kembali ke teleskopnya.

"Oke, Cassiopeia dengan bintang terterangnya, Schedar," kataku, dan teleskopnya Whi-Two bergerak menuju targetnya. Setelah sampai, datanya di Astrodex muncul.

 _ **Schedar, Alpha Cassiopeiae, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Cassiopeia dengan magnitudo semu 2,24.**_

 _ **Dia memiliki rival di bidang kecerahan, bintang Beta sekaligus kedua terterangnya, Caph. Caph memiliki magnitudo semu 2,38. Bintang ini dinamai dari bahasa Arab "dada", karena diambil dari posisinya terhadap gambaran imajiner dari Cassiopeia di langit.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Schedar adalah sekitar 228 tahun cahaya.**_

Lalu, kami mendapatkan gambar dari Schedar. Waktunya bintang kesepuluh.

"Berikutnya, Whi-Two, Piscis Austrinus, dengan bintang terterangnya, Fomalhaut," kataku. Dan sekali lagi, Whi-Two mengarahkan teleskopnya ke bu=intang yang dituju.

 _ **Fomalhaut, Alpha Piscis Austrini, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Piscis Austrinus dengan magnitudo semu 1,16.**_

 _ **Fomalhaut adalah sistem tiga bintang. Fomalhaut A yang adalah bintang putih deret utama, Fomalhaut B yang adalah bintang jingga deret utama, dan Fomalhaut C yang adalah katai merah. Fomalhaut A dan C memiliki semacam sabuk asteroid, sesuatu yang sangat langka di langit. Fomalhaut A diketahui memiliki planet.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Fomalhaut adalah sekitar 25,13 tahun cahaya.**_

Fomalhaut terpotret saat aku selesai membaca penjelasan mengenai dirinya. Waktunya lanjut ke bintang berikutnya.

"Bintang berikutnya, Rasalhague dari Ophiuchus," kataku. Dan teleskopnya diarahkan ke Rasalhague.

 _ **Rasalhague, Alpha Ophiuchi, adalah bintang terterang di raso bintang Ophiuchus dengan magnitudo semu 2,07.**_

 _ **Alpha Ophiuchi terdiri dari 2 bintang, bintang pertama adalah sebuah bintang putih raksasa, sementara yang satu lagi adalah bintang jingga deret utama.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Rasalhague adalah sekitar 48,6 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan langsung fotonya Rasalhague muncul dilayar laptopnya Whi-Two. Dan aku teringat sesuatu.

"Whi-Two, bukankah tadi aku berkata kalau aku ingin mencoba juga?" tanyaku.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau coba untuk yang ini?" tanya Whi-Two. Aku berdiri dan mendekati posisi Whi-Two. Dia memberikanku alat kendalinya,

"Oke, ini alat pengendalinya, di sini sudah ada daftar benda langit, tinggal kau ketik namanya, lalu dia akan bergerak secara otomatis," kata Whi-Two. Lalu dia berjalan ke laptopnya.

"Nah, sekarang bintangnya apa?" tanyaku.

"Kornephoros, di Hercules," kata Whi-Two. Aku mencari nama "Kornephoros" dengan menulis namanya, dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Saat aku menemukan tombol "Pergi ke sasaran", aku menekannya, dan teleskopnya bergerak sendiri menuju sasarannya.

 _ **Kornephoros, Beta Herculis, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Hercules dengan magnitudo semu 2,81.**_

 _ **Bintang ini adalah sistem 2 bintang, dimana bintang pertama adalah bintang kuning raksasa, dan bintang kedua memiliki 90% massa matahari.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Kornephoros adalah sekitar 139 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan kami berhasil lagi, memotret Kornephoros.

"Oke, sepertinya sepertinya giliranku lagi," kata Whi-Two.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencobanya lagi sekali saja?" tanyaku. Whi-Two berpikir, lalu dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja. Bintangnya, Deneb, dari Cygnus," kata Whi-Two. Aku mencari bintang Deneb di alat pengendali, dan aku menemukannya. Teleskopnya langsung mengarah ke Deneb.

 _ **Deneb, Alpha Cygni, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Cygnus dan terterang ke-19 di langit dengan magnitudo semu 1,25.**_

 _ **Bintang ini adalah salah satu bintang paling bersinar yang dekat dengan Bumi. Deneb lebih terang 196.000 kali daripada Matahari. Deneb bisa seperti itu karena dia adalah bintang putih superraksasa. Deneb adalah satu dari 3 bintang di Segitiga Musim Panas.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Deneb adalah sekitar 802 tahun cahaya.**_

"Hmmm ... jauh juga," kata Whi-Two sambil melihat foto baru Deneb.

"Oke, aku selesai, teleskopnya kembali padamu," kataku.

"Terima kasih, Lack-Two," katanya dengan senyuman tipis tapi baik di bibirnya, lalu bertukar posisi lagi. Aku melihat daftarnya, dan sepertinya tinggal dua target saja yang tersisa.

"Oke, dua bintang lagi, ayo kita selesaikan. Dari Aquila, Altair," kataku. Lalu Whi-Two mengarahkan teleskopnya ke Altair.

 _ **Altair, Alpha Aquilae, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Aquila dan terterang ke-12 di langit, dengan magnitudo semu 0,77.**_

 _ **Altair adalah salah satu bintang yang berotasi sangat cepat. Di daerah khatulistiwanya, dia berputar dengan kecepatan 286 kilometer per jam, membuatnya menjadi elips dengan kutubnya menjadi rata. Altair adalah satu dari 3 bintang di Segitiga Musim Panas.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Altair adalah sekitar 16,73 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan Altair muncul di layar laptopnya Whi-Two. Waktunya yang terakhir.

"Oke, bintang terakhir, dari Lyra, Vega," kataku. Whi-Two mengarahkan teleskopnya ke target terakhirnya.

 _ **Vega, Alpha Lyrae, adalah bintang terterang di rasi bintang Lyra, terterang kedua di langit utara, dan terterang kelima di langit, dengan magnitudo semu 0,03.**_

 _ **Vega adalah salah satu bintang yang berotasi sangat cepat. Di daerah khatulistiwanya, dia berputar dengan kecepatan 274 kilometer per jam, membuatnya menjadi elips dengan kutubnya menjadi rata. Dari Bumi, Vega terlihat di bagian kutubnya. Vega adalah satu dari 3 bintang di Segitiga Musim Panas.**_

 _ **Jarak dari Bumi ke Vega adalah sekitar 25,04 tahun cahaya.**_

Dan setelah gambar Vega akhirnya muncul di layar laptopnya Whi-Two, tugas pencarian kami selesai.

"Oke, itu yang terakhir, Whi-Two," kataku. Whi-Two menghirup napas panjangnya, dan tersenyum. Lalu dia duduk di sampingku dan mengecek daftar bintang dan penjelasannya yang sudah ditaruh otomastis di lembar tugas kami. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya tanda kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Ya, sepertinya sudah lengkap, tinggal kucetak, dan kita selesai," kata Whi-Two.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku beberapa hal tentang bintang," kataku.

"Sama-sama, Lack-Two. Paling tidak kau belarjar kali ini," kata Whi-Two. Aku mengangguk.

"Oke, ayo pulang," kata Whi-Two,dan aku mengangguk.

Kami mengangkuti barang-barang kami dan pulang dari Entralink. Sebelum pulang dari rumahnya Whi-Two setelah mengembalikan alat-alatnya, aku berhenti karena teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Lack-Two?" tanya Whi-Two. Aku hanya berdiri di sana, namun kemudian aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baru hari ini aku tidak menggodamu. Itu bagus, _kan_?" tanyaku. Whi-Two hanya bisa terdiam, namun dia mengangguk.

"Oke, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang," kataku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih telah membantu, Lack-Two," kata Whi-Two.

"Sama-sama, Whi-Two. Aku pergi dulu," kataku, lalu aku berlari pulang dengan gembira ke rumahku.

...

Di rumahku, aku membaca buku tentang Segitiga Musim Panas, dan ternyata ada sesuatu yang membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

 _ **Altair dan Vega adalah representasi dua orang yang berada di tempat yang berjauhan namun saling mencintai.**_

 **Selesai.**

 **Kelas astronomi terbaik ada di tanah lapang dengan langit malam yang sempurna. Sekian kelas astronomi ala Pokespe untuk kali ini. Jangan lupa PR-nya dikerjakan /dilaser**

 **Tenang, tak apa PR. Tapi, ya, semoga ini dapat menambah wawasan astronomi para pembaca. Berikan kripik jaran *dilaser* kritik dan saran agar fic yang kubuat berikutnya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **RWD keluar.**


End file.
